Minecraft Family
Main Characters James: The head of the family, he works part-time at his bakery and also works as a surgeon at the local hospital. He is also the narrator of the series. Dalia: James's wife. She came from a foreign country and for unknown reasons, always wears a pumpkin over her head. Her face is yet to be revealed. She is a homemaker. Christopher: The 14-year old son of James and Dalia. Christina: Christopher's twin sister. Ricardo: The family's pet dog. He was a gift to James and Dalia on their wedding day as a puppy. Rod: The family's horse. Minor Characters Tony: James's favorite employee. Andrew: James's other employee. Sophie: A single mother renting the family's basement. Lauren: Sophie's daughter in her mid-teens. Nick: Christopher's best friend, who has a crush on Christina and the nephew of Tony. Christian: James's and Dalia's 16-and-a-half-year old son who attends a boarding school on the mainland. Papa: James's father who co-owns the bakery with his son. He lives on the upper floor of the bakery. Announcements *S1E2 will be written Wednesday, and one episode will be written each week. *Writing of first episode is postponed until further notice. The Pilot Episode: The Introduction Alright, so my name is James, and I work both in my father's bakery and as a surgeon at the hospital. Sure, it may not be the best job, but it works. Allow me to introduce my family. That lovely lady sleeping on the couch, wearing that enormous pumpkin, is my darling wife Dalia. She's been so accustomed to wearing the pumpkin, she considers it as her head. And she's very beautiful as a pumpkin. Now over here are two of my amazing kids, Christopher and Christina, eating their lunch. My other son Christian is at his boarding school. Now for a tour of my house! This is a 2-story house on a 50x60 island. Outside are the many crops Valencia has grown. Now looking at the entrance, is the armor stand inside the front door. To the left, you can see the door to the living room. Connected to the living room is the kitchen. Now going back to the entrance, if you look to the right, there is a trapdoor leading to the basement. That's where the tenant Sophie and her daughter Lauren live. Shouldn't go down there, I don't wanna disturb there weekend! Now going into the living and taking a right, there is a staircase leading upstairs. There are three sides. Go straight, you see the washroom. Now go to the left, is mine and Valencia's room. There's a walk in closet for our important things. Go to the right of the hallway outside the door, are 2 small rooms, one for Christina, and the other for Christopher and Christian when the holidays begin. And I almost forgot! At the shore is our pier where are 2 boats stay, which we use for our transport to the mainland. We won't be using that soon, as I plan on building a bridge to the mainland. And beside the house are the kid's old tree house. Episode 1: Buying Presents for The Family Alright so now I'm doing last minute shopping for presents, you know, the bakery is full this time of year, filling orders for people wanting to buy cake for Christmas. Well now that I have the time, I can buy gifts for Dalia and the kids. And also, Christian came back last week. Right now I'm on my boat, heading off the Mine-Mart. Oh golly, I just crashed. I really need that bridge built. Swimming the rest of the short distance, I manage to climb onto the dock, but embarrass myself with all these boaters looking at me. Going to the stable which house the boater's horses, I go inside and look for Rod, my horse. Now, we exit and ride over to Mine-Mart. (will be finished today) (rip) Category:Stories